


The Greeting Committee

by HeyJudeKitten



Category: Rock Music RPF, The Beatles, The Monkees
Genre: But it isn't sad, Death, Everyone is Dead, Heaven, Multi, Rock Stars, Rock and Roll, Well I guess it is sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyJudeKitten/pseuds/HeyJudeKitten
Summary: When a Musician dies, they go to a strange place…I'm missing a lot of musicians because I don't know how I would write them, sorry!Inspired by the story credited and several others that involve a mash of classic rock stars/music people in heaven.





	1. The Music Died

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Classic Rock Cafe](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/257822) by John_is_so_gay. 



> I don't know about these three characters personalities, so yep

Buddy Holly’s ears were ringing. He was lying on a surface that was neither hard nor soft, neither warm nor cold, it was ridiculously neutral.

“Where are we?” Someone was lying next to him, crumpled in a heap as if they had been dropped.

Buddy stood up shakily and offered a hand to the person who had spoken. “I don't know.” It took him a moment, but he realized that the other person was J.P. Richardson Jr.more commonly known as ‘The Big Bopper.’ “Where’s…” he trailed off, seeing the third person lying a few feet away.

“Ritchie?” J.P. hurried over to where the younger man was slumped, and shook his shoulder. “Ritch, are you okay?”

“We're dead.”

“The first words to come out of your mouth and you make ‘em that?” Buddy had wandered up behind J.P. “I'm pretty sure we're not dead.”

“Oh you are,” an unfamiliar voice spoke from somewhere nearby. “Sorry I couldn't be here to greet you.”

“Who?”

“Danny Cedrone,” the man introduced himself. “I played on some of Bill Haley’s records.”

Ritchie Valens’ eyes went wide as he struggled to sit up.

“It looks like your friend got himself hurt,” Danny crouched down next to the youngest. “Your legs broken.”

“It hurts,” Ritchie couldn't take it all in and more people were arriving.

“It'll heal soon,” Danny stood up and faced the approaching people. “They're doing pretty well, this one’s got a broken leg, help him to the infirmary.”

Several people came forward, lifted him up onto a stretcher, and started carrying him away.

“Wait!” The two other plane crash victims rushed to follow the people carrying young Ritchie. “We're coming too.” Over the course of the tour the musicians had gotten to know each other and had grown rather protective of the seventeen year old musician.

twenty minutes later Ritchie’s leg was in a splint, and the three of them were sitting on bunk beds in a small dorm.

“They say we can move into our own places when we're ready,” Buddy said.

“I'm going to visit family,” Ritchie replied. “They said I could visit people outside of This Music, I have family who...y'know, died.”

“I might too,” J.P. agreed. “It'll be nice to see them again.”


	2. Stu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet another character

Stuart Sutcliffe was curled up in a ball. His arms were wrapped around his head and he was desperately trying to ignore the whispers. Hallucinations had happened to Stu before and he knew now that it was useless to talk to them.

“But we're not a hallucination.” A voice spoke up from the crowd

“That's what they always say.”

“I know,” the voice spoke again.

Stuart turned to the source of the voice and was shocked to see a figure with glasses so similar to the ones John wore. “Buddy Holly?”

“The one and only.”

“I'm dead?”

“I hate to be the one who has to tell you this, but yes.”

Stuart shot bolt upright. “Can I see Astrid?”

“Not yet,” Buddy looked apologetic. “However, you can meet some artists you admire.”

“Astrid, I admire Astrid.”

“The rules do not allow us to see them right away,” he put a gentle hand on Stuart's arm.

“How soon can I see her?”

“Tomorrow,” another voice spoke up. “Tomorrow will be fine, she's a strong one.”

“Will she see me?” Stuart asked, his eyes wide with wonder.

“No,” the voice replied. “But she will feel your presence at emotional times.”

“Can I still paint?”

“This one has his priorities sorted,” a new voice chuckled. “Of course you can.”

“You've been placed amongst the musicians, but you may prefer the company of other artists,” the owner of the third voice, a young man, stepped forward. “My name is-”

“Nicolas de Staël,” Stuart interrupted. “Sorry, I really admire your work.”

“You used my name as a pseudonym,” the man sounded amused.

Stuart blushed and nodded.

“Would you like to join the artists?”

“I think that is a more appropriate place for me,” Stuart said, following Nicolas as he walked through an intricately painted doorway and into an area resembling a blank canvas. “I didn't know you spoke English.”

“I don't, you can understand any language as if it were your own, even sign language.”

Nicolaus gestured to the large space.This is your house, do with it what you like, you have all the supplies you need, and I can introduce you to the other artists.”

“How many are there?”

“That, I do not know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first bunch of chapters will be meeting people, I might have chapters other than that but who knows


	3. Eppy

“I suppose that was a bad idea,” Brian Epstein didn't realize he had spoken out loud until someone replied.

“It was.”

“I'm dead now?” Brian asked the young man.

“Yes, most people don't take it this easily.” The man said.

“Who are you?”

“Stuart Sutcliffe.”

“John's Stuart?”

“The one and only.”

Brian laughed slightly, “ John spoke very highly of you.”

“And of you,” Stuart replied.

“How? He didn't know me before you, er, died.

“He talks to me,” Stuart explained, a melancholy smile on his face. “Says ‘e doesn't know if I can hear him but ‘e’s gonna talk to me anyroad.”

“That sounds like John,” Brian offered Stuart a small smile.

“I can show you around here if you'd like.”

“That would be lovely, where is here?” Brian scrutinized his surroundings, they looked suspiciously like the NEMS record store.

“A sort of heaven I suppose,” Stuart answered. “Musicians are here, I live somewhere else mostly, somewhere that suits me better.”

“Where does this look like to you?” Brian asked.

“The Kaiser Keller, John's house, sometimes the Cavern, it depends.”

“Now?”

“The Cavern.”

“You're right,” Brian looked around again, the surrounding now seemed more to resemble the Cavern Club.

“It'll always change, according to the others.”

“Where do I live now?”

“The others will be here soon to show you more,” Stuart explained. “I asked meet you first so I could explain some.”

“Thank you.”

“Don't mention it,” Stu was walking through a doorway that Brian was pretty sure wasn't there a second ago. “We'll talk again soon.”

“I'd like that.”


	4. Brian Jones

**A/N** Keep in mind that I know next to nothing about Brian Jones so he's probably really out of character. let's just chalk the differences up to him being dead...  
\--

Brian Jones knew he should've known better than to go swimming while taking drugs. It was common sense really, 'don't go swimming while incapacitated.' On one hand he wished he had been more careful, and on the other he knew that his life was winding in and out of jail and spiraling down the drain.

If he hadn't been dead he would've blamed Mick and Keith for what had happened; but he was dead and realized that if he hadn't taken all those drugs he would still be in the band. "I'm an idiot," he mumbled to himself

"Don't think about that right now," a voice behind him spoke. "You'll have plenty of time later."

"Hey." Brian stood up and coughed, still feeling slightly water-logged.

"Hello." The man held his hand out. "I'm Brian Epstein.

"Brian Jones."

"Yes, there are quite a few people waiting for you," Eppy turned and headed towards the crowd of people.

"I guess this is how it works, you die and you learn," Brian smirked. "How's that for a song, Mick?"

  
**A/N** _**important!**_ the chapters are gonna be out of order for a little bit because I'm adding a few in the middle, just don't read Rory storm (it's alright if you already read it, it's just chronologically incorrect) until I've posted Jim Morrison because Rory Storm goes after. As always please review!!


	5. Jimi Hendrix

“When you burn that bright you don't last long.” Jimi Hendrix remembered a friend of his saying that. He had often been told things predicting an early death and had always chalked it up to being due to his reckless personality.

“You'll never go anywhere if you continue acting the way you are.” He had been told shortly before being discharged from the army.

‘Look at where I am now.’ He corrected himself. “Look at where I was.”

“Quite somewhere, you should also look at where you are now.”

“Dead?”

“That's what you are, look at where you are.”

Jimi spun in a slow circle then nodded. “I like it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting the next chapter as soon as it's


	6. Janis Joplin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update earlier! I just didn't manage to convince myself to write. There might be another chapter up today(:

“Another one down” a sad voice can from behind Janis Joplin as she examined her strangely familiar surroundings.

“What do you mean?” Janis stood up and turned to see someone she didn't think she would see for a while.

“Welcome to heaven.” Jimi Hendrix gestured to his surroundings and the large gathering of people.

“Oh!” Her eyes went wide and her legs trembled beneath her.

“Sit down.” Someone shoved a chair behind her and she immediately collapsed into it.

“How did it happen?” She asked. “Overdose?”

Jimi nodded. “I believe there are people here who would like to see you again.”

“Alright,” Janis smiled softly, maybe this wouldn't be as bad as she thought.


	7. Rory Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short, I would post more often but I'm not writing on a specific schedule and I don't want to run out of things to post and abandon this fic

‘I'm with my dad at least,’ Rory Storm thought as he lay on the ground. 'My mum too."

“Well well well, look who came to join us.” The voice of his former bandmate said.

“What are Y-y-y-you doing h-here O’Brien?”

“Well I'm dead too ya see.”

“I kn-n-now.”

“‘Ello,” another voice appeared, followed by a hand reaching out to help him to his feet.

“Hey St-stu.”

“Ye don't have to stutter anymore,” Stuart said.

“You're right, habit,” a smirk was evident in his voice.


	8. Johnny

John Lennon was curled up in a ball and terrified, he had no clue where he was and everything hurt. He had no idea how long he was lying there before he heard people talking around him.

“John?” A familiar yet unfamiliar voice called for him. “Johnny! Everyone get away from him.” A gentle hand was placed on his shoulder. “Johnny, can you sit up?”

John stirred, willing to endure the pain if it meant seeing him again. “Stu?” He croaked.

“Yes,” Stuart sounded relieved. “Yes, it's me.”

John, with the help of his old friend, sat up and looked at the crowd full of familiar faces. Amongst other were Janis Joplin, Jimi Hendrix, Buddy Holly, The Big Bopper, Ritchie Valens, Eddie Cochran, Brian Jones, Jim Morrison, Gene Vincent, Rory Storm, Elvis Presley, Keith Moon, John Bohnam, Mal Evans, and, the very much missed, Brian Epstein.

“Eppy!”

“John,” Brian Walked over followed by Mal, tears in their eyes. John was too young for that to have happened.

“Does that mean…” John trailed off, unable to finish his thought.

“Yes,” he had to break the truth quickly and honestly

“No,” John screamed, “Yoko, Sean, Jules…” he was sobbing.

“They'll make it, they'll get through it and manage,” Stuart didn't try to stop his friend, he had learned a long long time ago that that was a dangerous idea.

After nearly twenty minutes John had gone limp, everyone except for Stuart and Brian had left quickly out of respect for his privacy.

“You're twenty one again,” Brian hadn't meant to say this out loud, but it was so surprising, he hadn't been able to help it.

“Yes,” John's voice was weak as he looked down at his outfit, a plain white tee shirt and black drainies.

“You two can stay at my place,” Brian Stated. Stu already stayed there often, so it wasn't strange for him to offer up his spare bedroom.

“I want to see Julia,” these were the first words out of John's mouth when they got into Eppy’s house.

“I'm sure she'll be here soon.”

When Julia arrived, John was seventeen again.

“Crazy how that works,” Julia laughed as she wrapped her arms around him.

He had missed her laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!! It means a lot to get feedback!


	9. Freddie Mercury

  
Although it happened much too soon, Freddie Mercury was expecting it.

“You shouldn't've had to die!” And outaged voice shouted behind him. “It's curable!”

“Really? They don't know that yet.” Freddie gestured vaguely at the ground below his feet.

“ _Idiots_.” the voice was familiar in a way that suggested he had heard it before, but didn't really _know_ the person.

“Who are you?”

A figure stepped out of a seven foot tall cluster of yellow and green cellophane flowers.

“John Lennon?”

“Yeah,” John said distractedly. “But you didn't have to _die_.”

“I'm dead, I'd like to get used to it but I can't with you carrying on like this.”

“Fine.” John stormed off.

“Sorry about that,” Keith Moon put a hand on Freddie's shoulder. “John gets rather annoyed about what happens on earth, it's rather like a television show he's fond of. Anyway, he quite liked you.”

Freddie nodded. “I've been thinking about this a lot, what's it like here?”

“Heaven?” Keith asked. “Oh, it's great. And full of dead people.”

“Keith!” Jimi Hendrix laughed. “Heavens fun, lots of dead people like Keith so accurately put it, but you can talk to them even though they've been gone since before you were born.”

“And where do I live?”

“There's a house set up for you in the village,” Jimi said. “We can show you where it is.”

“Splendid, and I'm 30 again!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit late, please give me feedback, comments make me extremely happy!!


	10. Kurdt

“Finally,” this was Kurt Cobain’s first thought as he opened his eyes.

Someone sighed. “You were young, you had a family.”

“I don't regret it.”

“It's best that you don't.”

“So who are you?”

“Rory Storm,” the man said, holding out a hand.

“Kurt Cobain,” he accepted the hand and got his feet.

“I know,” Rory smirked.

“I guess you would.” the newcomer looked around curiously. “Is that all there is to do?” He asked “watch the living people?”

“No.” Another person joined them, he had medium length blonde hair and brown eyes. “That'd be boring. I'm Brian Jones by the way.”

Kurt looked mildly impressed. “Nice, is John Lennon around here somewhere?”

“Nope,” Brian started. “He said he didn't want to come see a-”

“John would like to meet you.” Rory interrupted. “Just not yet.”

Kurt sighed, seeming somewhat relieved. “I think I'd like to see Courtney and Frances.”

“Tomorrow.”

“Does everything have to wait till tomorrow?”

“Not everything.”

“Then let's look around.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these chapters are so short!


	11. Lovely Linda

“How're ya feeling?” Linda McCartney hadn't heard that voice in a while.

“Better than I have in a while,” although sad that she was forced to leave her family, she was relieved that it was over.

Upon looking around she noticed many faces of people she had photographed, old friends. Keith Moon, Brian Jones, Jimi Hendrix, Janis Joplin, Jim Morrison, frank Zappa, Tim Buckley, and more.

“How's Paul?” She turned to look at John.

“It's hard for him, but he'll make it.” John looked her in the eye. “He's got the kids and they've got him, they're strong.”

“Can I see him?” Linda looked hopeful.

“Tomorrow, that's the rule here.” Jimi explained.

Several other people had come over now, friends of hers that had left far too soon. “It's wonderful to see you all again,” Linda was overjoyed to see them but was also ready to have some privacy, it was a lot to take in.

“I can show you your house,” Janis offered gently, taking Linda's arm and leading her away from the crowd.

“Thank you,” although he and Janis were never particularly close, Linda found herself hugging her.

“You're going to love it here,”Janis said “There are so many pictures you'll find to take.

It was true, people Linda hadn't been able to photograph while she was alive were now all around her.


	12. Keoki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I forgot to update, I haven't had much interest in writing this story lately

The first thing George Harrison was aware of was the arms wrapped around him in a bone crushing hug. “I-missed-you,” a familiar Liverpool accent choked out.

“I missed you too John.”

John held his friend at arm's length, “You're twenty?”

“I think so,” George responded, examining himself. “How old are you?”

“Twenty one,” The other man replied, laughing. “You're nearly as old as me! We've all been waiting for you to arrive.”

Only after John said that did George become aware of all the people standing around. After a moment of dread and fear, George recognized faces and grinned.

“Roy, Linda, Eppy, Mal…even Elvis came to see me…” George trailed off when he saw someone he hadn't seen in nearly forty  
years. “Stu?”

“Hullo George.”

There were many long, tearful hellos with old friends and family. By the time they were over George was exhausted.

“Where will I live?” George quietly asked Roy Orbison.

“We got a house ready for you, we had plenty of time in advance.”

“When I got here I had to stay in people's couches for a week,” John came up behind George, laying a hand on his shoulder.

“Well no one expected you to go then,” George said, suddenly fighting back emotion.

“How about we show you to your house,” Stuart suggested, coming over as well. “you can have some people over if you'd like, but it won't be so…”

“Overwhelming,” George finished, grinning at his friend who looked just as he remembered him. “Sounds good.”

George’s invitations were, as expected, few in number. He invited his parents, John, Stuart, Roy, Eppy, and a few other close friends.

“I'll see Olivia and Dhani tomorrow.”

 


	13. Not an update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry

I haven't had the inspiration or motivation to work on this story lately, I don't really know where I'm going with it anymore. Sorry about not updating this week, hopefully I can get back on track and post next week. My schedule will probably have me posting less often. Love you guys, thanks for reading and supporting this (:


	14. Davy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from the moon, I didn't realize I had two pre-written chapters! I have this one and two more before I will be stopping for an indefinite (and hopefully long if you understand why) time.

Davy Jones was not prepared for that to happen. He lay curled up on the ground feeling unusually young and vulnerable.

“He's just a kid,” a voice came from somewhere behind him.

“I'm not,” Davy protested, used to commands like that. “I'm…um…” he sat up, looking embarrassed.

“You'll realize in a minute, or someone will for you.”

Davy looked down at himself. “I'm around twenty I think.”

“That sounds right,” the voice had crouched down next to him, it was a woman around his age with long blonde hair.

“You're Davy Jones aren't you?”

“Yes,” Davy looked around. “Who are you?”

“Linda McCartney.”

The newcomer’s eyes went wide, “it's very nice to meet you.”

“The others should show up soon, I happened to be here taking pictures,” Linda fiddled with the camera around her neck.

“What others?”

“A group of us that like to greet new comers, we call ourselves The Greeting Committee.”

Sure enough the others did arrive, some strangers, some old friends, some people that were greatly admired, and some great admirers.


	15. Cyn

Cynthia Lennon was not sure she was ready to see John again, it turns out he felt the same way.

“Cyn?” John's voice was hesitant, this was supposed to be Cynthia, but she looked different, she was so young. “You're so…so young.”

Cynthia looked around, she appeared to be in the gardens at Kenwood. “Before I met you.”

John's eyes went wide. “Right, that makes sense.”

“I loved you John,” her voice was hard with anger and echoed with hurt.

“I loved you too.”

“Julian still misses you sometimes.”

“I know, you can see him tomorrow.”

Cynthia looked at her surroundings, all around her were the faces of people she knew, and others that she had only heard of. Most of the faces were young, even ones she knew to be older, John appeared to be no older than 22.

“How does this work?”

“What?” A new voice came from behind her. “Heaven?”

“Yes,” Cynthia turned around and was face to face with Maureen Starkey. “Mo!”

“It's lovely to be able to see you again,” Maureen wrapped her friend in a hug. “I can show you to your house, I've decorated a bit.”

“Mo, you shouldn't have!” Cynthia started following her friend, the stopped and gestured that John should come too. “I forgave you John, after you, um, were gone. What you did hurt, but I forgave you.”

John didn't reply, just grinned and gave his friend a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting for ages


	16. Bowie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I went so long without posting, I have this chapter and at least part of another one written. I know I'm skipping people, but I can't write a person I know nothing, or next to nothing about. Enjoy!

“I must admit that it's slightly surprising I would end up here,” David Bowie said, raising an eyebrow.

“And why’s that?” a voice spoke up from the crowd of people that he had, up to that moment, failed to notice.

“Well, on my planet we usually end up somewhere different, I didn't realize my contract extended into the afterlife.”

Everyone fell silent. “Was that a joke?” A familiar voice asked.

David shrugged, maybe he would keep people guessing.

He looked down as was startled to see his own young face staring back at him from, not a picture as he originally thought, but from a mirror placed at his feet.

“I'm young and ginger.”

“That you are.”

“I haven't been ginger since…oh wow.”

“Y’should've seen Linda McCartney’s face when she saw what she looked like,” John Lennon pulled his friend into a hug.

“Can we decide what we look like?”

“Yeah, yesterday I was fifteen just for the fun of it.”

“How?”

“you'll figure it out, let's go.”

David followed John, looking around at all the faces, some familiar, some not. He waved to a boy who couldn't be more than 17 and had a feeling about him like that of an old friend.

“Who are you?” He stopped suddenly. “Freddie?”

“Took you long enough to recognize me, darling. I-”

Before he could say another word, the orange haired singer rapped his old friend up in a hug.

“It's been, what? Fifteen years?” David asked, smiling. “And now you're just a kid. Is it really that surprising that it took me a moment?”

“I'm eighteen,” Freddie replied, feigning indignance. “Besides, you can't be more than twenty.”

“Twenty?” He looked at his reflection for the second time since he had gotten there. “You're right, how odd.”

“I told you you'd figure it out,” John jerked his head in the direction of a cluster of houses. “Now stop poking around and let's go, bring Freddie with you.”

David just smiled, although everything was different, it was just how he remembered it.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is something different from what I'm used to writing. I'm planning on updating every Monday! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
